


The Taste of Death

by Fluterbev



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e23 Sentinel Too, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-13
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene for <i>Sentinel Too Part 2</i>: A drabble of exactly 100 words. Sense memories can be hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2004 for Sentinel Thursday challenge #40, ‘Food’.

 

The doctor had promised Ellison that he could see his partner soon.

Jim wasn’t sure if the tremble in his hands was there because he’d been running on empty for hours, or because his body was finally reacting to what he’d almost lost. Tearing open the wrapper of a candy bar, he downed it in two gulps. It barely hit the sides going down. In desperation, he opened another, and chewed it slowly, trying to savor it.

But no matter how much he rolled it around, all he could taste was the foul, stagnant water in Blair’s cold, dead mouth.

 


End file.
